wronglyclassicytplinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda CD-i: Revisited
Showing Hammer'' Man's comment'' : Gwonam: It is written: "You should do an entire YTP of the CD-I cutscenes. They end up being fresh and funny when you use them." (;)) : Morshu: You want it? It's yours, my friend. Davis intro intro and titled Zelda CD-I: Revisited [Gwonam enters on his flying carpet.] : Gwonam: Your Majesty, the Minions have seized the island of Koridai. [The Minions are in the Lupay area.] : Michael Rosen: Quick! Get out! Get out of here! : Jack Black: Oh man! : Peter Parker: [screaming] : Michael Rosen: This is horrible. : Gwonam: It is written: "Only King Harkinian can defeat the Minions." : King Harkinian: Hmm. I'm too busy to help. : Gwonam: What? : King Harkinian: I'm going to Gamelon for dinner and my ship sails in five minutes. You'll have to send Link. [King Harkinian leaves the castle and Gwonam flies on his carpet to Link.] : Gwonam: Link, the Minions have seized the island of Koridai. It is written: "Only you, Link, can defeat the Minions." : Link: Great! I'll grab my sword! : Gwonam: There is no time. Your stuff is enough. [Gwonam flies on his carpet with Link.] : Gwonam: Squadala! We're off! Look, Link! : Link: Wow! What are those? : Gwonam: These are the evil Minions. You must kill each. : Link: I guess I'd better get my stuff! : Gwonam: Here is your stuff! : Link: Thanks! : Gwonam: Now you can kill the Minions that have seized the island of Koridai. : Link: Oh boy! [Link drops a backpack to the Minions in the Lupay area.] :Link: I won! :Gwonam: Oh! :Link: How about a kiss? :Gwonam: No! :Link: Shoot! :Computer: You lose! arrow button clicks on "New Poop" :Link: Gee, it sure is boring around here. :King Harkinian: Yep? [drinking] :Link: I just wonder what Ganon's up to. :Ganon: You must die! begins :Gwonam: There is no spoon. ends :Gwonam: See? [A spoon hits on him and he screams.] :Link: Cool! How about a kiss for two bucks? :Zelda: You've got to be kidding. :Link: Hey, you gotta flash Steve Carell? [ProJared flashes Steve Carell.] :Steve Carell: NOOOOOOO!!! :Link: You can make me do "The Duck Walk!" Duck Song :Link: [screaming] :Ganon: Your face is die! :Link: Oh great! I suck! Hey, let's go find Morshu! :Morshu: Lamb Chop, Laxatives, Bob, Little Richard? You want it? :Link: Of course. :Morshu: Sorry, Link. It's all mine and you can't have it. [Having a troll face.] [Link frowns.] :Morshu: Mmmm. All right, Link. You can have my laxatives. :Link: Great! I can't wait to take a dump! [He walks out.] :Morshu: Mmmm. [A disc puts on the CD player. Tutti Frutti plays.] :Morshu: Mmmm. Mmmm. Du-bop-bop-du-bop! Du-bop-bop-du-bop! Mmmm. :Hamsha: Help! Ganon froze the fountain! [Let It Go instrumental plays.] :Ganon: Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. Or else you will die! :Anutu: Biggest caught I ever crab! Hehehe! :Link: It's Goku! :Nappa: What? :Mario Head: [singing Trololo] :Anutu: Keep going, boy. You're doing real well. Hehe. :Mario Head: [continues singing] Maybe look, maybe look. [laughing] [The fish lady chops a fish with a knife while SpongeBob and Patrick are screaming.] :Aypo: I am the reader... [Don't Fear with the Reaper plays, the title is "The Reaper".] :Aypo: Hmm. Typo. is changed to "Reader". :Aypo: Thank you! Category:Jimmy Davis Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs